Assignment: Handcuffed
by Samantha K. James
Summary: Biology has a different assignment then usual. Each student is to be paired up with someone. Then they are to be handcuffed to that person for the next four days. Will their escape plans still work if they are handcuffed together?    CJ X Ian      SukiXGa
1. Introduction to Story

**Hey peoples of Earth that like reading fanfics! I'm about to do my first fanfic on Tower Prep, because lately I've become obsessed with the show. :D Bear with me and we'll get through this together.**

** Ian P.O.V.**

We were in the observatory planning our next escape when Suki said," You guys, Biology just emailed everyone that we are doing something a little different tomorrow."

"I hope this won't affect our escape plan," I commented.

"We'll just have to wait and find out what it is." said Suki staring at her PDA.

I started pacing back in forth. This could ruin our whole plan. We were supposed to sneak out of class and go down to the observatory. We'd start mapping were the tunnels go. We'd have a full class period to do that without monitors checking our rooms to see if we were there. It was perfect. I smiled at myself for coming up with such a genius plan. Little did I know that Biology had something more in store for us than cataloging wildlife.

**Sorry that was extremely short. Its just a little introduction. The other chapters will be much longer, promise. I'm pretty sure I'll do another chapter today depending if anyone reviewed or even read it. :D**


	2. Ian Meet Handcuffs

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. And like I said this chapter is gonna be WAY longer than the little introductory. And answering mechandler's question this is before the season finale. :D**

**C.J.'s P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed with my legs criss-crossed, just thinking. Me liking Ian can't ruin this group. But then again I could tell that Gabe likes Suki. Was me liking Ian such a bad thing? No. I guess not, but I can't let him know I like him. Then, it would get to complicated. What if he doesn't like me? Or if he just likes me as a friend? So many questions dart back in forth through my head. I heard a thump near my bed. I turned around and looked. The one of the many entrances to the tunnels was opening. And there was Ian smiling his casual smile.

"Hey." I said glancing at him then looking down at my bed. He got out and walked towards me.

"Hey. Are you okay? You seemed a little distracted earlier." He sat on my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about-" I glanced at him. "About how Gabe totally likes Suki."

"And you're jealous of Suki?"

"No of course not." I laughed and fell down on my bed. Then my face went worried again.

"It's gonna be alright Cej. We'll make it out of here. And you'll come stay with me until we can find your parents." He smiled with his lips ever-so-perfect.

"It's just..Will your parents like me?"

"Of course! My dad will probably get all stiff that I brought a girl, but he'll soften up. He'll probably think that you're my girlfriend." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well... I should be getting to sleep. With the whole Biology thing to look foward to tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." I rolled in my bed and got frustrated with the sheet. _Stupid thing! Ugh! I'm looking really stupid in front of Ian right now._ Then Ian came over again and draped the blanket over me, tucking me in.

"Better Cej?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Mom, I mean Ian." He smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**Ian P.O.V.**

"Good Morning Ian it is 6:00 AM." said Whisper on my PDA.

I got up and changed into my uniform. The Plan! It's today. I looked at Gabe. He was curled in a ball hugging Senior Guapo.

"Gabe..." I said shaking him.

"Five more minutes whisper."

"GABE!" I screamed.

"KNOMES EAT IAN NOT ME! Oh hi Ian."

I laughed,"Get up. Its time to go to Biology." I walked casually down the hall to Biology. _What boring project is it gonna be this time?_

"Ahh.. Mr. Archer, Mr. Forrest, have a seat." Since the only seats left was one next to C.J. and one next to Suki, I sat by C.J., while Gabe, of course sat next to Suki.

"Okay," Biology announced."Ahh, our new project today.. Okay lets see... here. You will be handcuffed to the person sitting next to you."

**CJ POV**

Handcuffed to Ian? Without him finding out I like him? Well this isn't gonna be good. Not to mention the fact of how we were gonna sleep and change clothes. I watched in horror as Biology brought out a box of handcuffs.

"Um. Excuse me..Biology? What is the meaning of this assignment."

"Excellent question Cindy. This assignment will have you learn the other person's ways and see how different they are from your ways. Also I didn't have anything else planned, and figured this could be fun."

"How long do we have to be handcuffed?" asked Ray.

"Oh just four days." My eyes got wide. Four days?

He started at the back and worked his way to the front. Me and Ian were the last pair.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two but the chain had broken on this one so.. well.. its umm, here." He clicked the handcuffs on our wrists and then did I notice that there was no chain. It was just one loop welded to the other so me and Ian were practically holding hands.

**And that was chapter two. Ooh this is getting good. R&R for next chapter. I'll be on practically all day. :D**

**~Samantha K. James**


	3. An Afternoon With Ian Archer

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Reading them made me smile. :D Heres the next chapter! Eeeeeeeeep! I'm excited just writing it!**

**C.J. P.O.V.**

We walked down the hall after class, me and Ian. My hand kept brushing his, giving me chills up my spine. I was biting down on my lower lip. Hard. If I didn't I would start beaming. Wow handcuffed to my crush. We had to sit together in every class for the rest of the day. It was finally the end of the day and I was exhausted, I forgot about the handcuffs and started toward the door. I instantly got tugged back(Ian is very strong) and slipped backwards. I'm guessing Ian already knew from his Preflex because he caught me in his arms, my head on his shoulder.

"You gotta be more careful Ceige." Ian said smiling.

"Yeah...I just forgot." I studdered.

"Well if it isn't the two little lovebirds?" said Ray handcuffed to Cal.

"Go away Ray, I'm not in the mood." retorted Ian. Ray pushed me and Cal pushed Ian, we flung back but Ian didn't fall he almost did but instead he caught me, for the second time.

"Guys, can we save the fighting until after we're not handcuffed together?" I asked.

"Oh is your girlfriend fighting your battles for you Archer? But she does have a good point. No way I can fight handcuffed to Cal." said Ray. We kept walking down the hall.

_All students report to your dorms. _rang Whisper's voice through the halls.

"What are our sleeping arrangements?" Ian asked.

"I'm not sure." I'd been trying to avoid that question the whole day.

"My room or yours Ceige?"

"Ummm... you decide."

"Okay then your room."

"Why mine?"

"I dunno. Just cause I don't feel like sleeping in my own room."

"Okay." We were almost at my room. We entered.

"We should go down to the tunnels."

"There's no way we'll be able to go down the ladder at the same time."

"You could um...hop on my back and we could go down the ladder together."

"Well...I guess its worth a shot." I looked down at my PDA. It was a text from Suki. _Me and Gabe are waiting in the observatory. Where r u?_

I jumped on my bed.

"Okay, just hop on." said Ian patting his back, ready for me to jump on.

"I can't." He turned around and looked me straight in the eye. I read his expression. He's caring and gentle.

"I won't drop you C.J." I sighed. I took a small jump onto his back. He caught me of course. We went down the ladder with ease.

"Umm... Ceige?"

"Yeah?"

"You can get off of my back now."

"Oh right." I said embarassed. I hopped off and we ran to the observatory. Suki and Gabe were there, sitting, waiting for us.

"Okay you guys.." Ian started talking with the hand that was connected to mine.

"Umm Ian. Could you try talking with your other hand?"

"Oh yeah sorry." He switched hands. "As I was saying, I don't think we could try to escape until we have these handcuffs off."

"I tried to break the handcuffs off, but it seems that they're made of some mystery metal. I won't know until I take some samples and do some research, but that could take days." said Suki.

"Well we've got to try." said Ian.

"We've better get to bed before the monitors come checking the rooms." requested Gabe. We all set off back to our rooms.

"I think you might have to hold on tighter this time." Ian suggested. I obeyed. And this time I also wrapped my legs around him like a monkey.

"Ceige..um..nevermind."

We got into the room.

"Okay so how do we change?" I asked.

"I guess we could just not look at each other."

'Yeah I mean how hard could that be?"

Ian was first. I could look at him while he took his shirt off though. Wow. Ian has abbs. I felt like I was I was in heaven. He had a six pack. The only problem with taking off a shirt in handcuffs is that the shirt can't really come off it just hangs on the handcuffs.

I started undressing. I took of my shirt(it was a cute strapless top). It ripped from the top down. _Dang it! _Then I realized you need two arms to get on a shirt. _Oh god._ I thought. I have no other strapless tops.

**Oops... Did the chapter just end? Bad Sam. *slaps self* You may be asking yourself: How is C.J. gonna get a top on before Ian sees her? Sleeping arrangements?**

**R&R. Winter Break! That means that I'll still be on. Review fast. Before I fall asleep. ;)**

**~Sammy**


	4. Good Night?

**Thanks for all your reviews you guys! If you have a shout out about Tower Prep send me some mail(not email) and I'll post it on my profile page. And now... The Chapter you've been waiting and I forgot to tell you C.J. has no roommate at the moment. Just to let you know how much time I'm taking with this chapter to make it good it is now 9:54PM. (cross my heart) And right now you're probably thinking 'Shut up and get to the chapter already.' Your wish is my command.**

**Ian P.O.V.**

I just realized that I can't put another shirt on. Great. I can't put my old shirt on because it is really sweaty from that buffer practice. I wonder how C.J. is doing. I'm about to turn to look at her when she shouts, "Don't look at me! I can't put a shirt on."Which of course sounded really stupid, but cute at the same time. She dragged me over to her bed, my eyes still closed, and she partially hid under the blankets, except for her arm of course.

**C.J. P.O.V.**

Oh my god. I couldn't get a shirt on. I was just in a bra and of course pajama pants. I looked up at Ian. Whoa. Heaven. He still had his shirt off.

"Ian why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked.

"It's impossible to put on a new shirt and this shirt," he held up the shirt on the handcuffs, "is really sweaty. Okay scooch over." Ian said getting so close I could almost touch his chest with my face.

"Um don't you think it would be a little weird to sleep together? In the same bed?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice? And you trust me Ceige right?" he said smiling.

"I guess. I mean you could always sleep on the floor." Ian gave me a look.

"Scooching." I said moving over so Ian could get in on the right side of me.

"Aren't you gonna turn out the light?"

"Oh yeah." _Oh no the light switch was on the other side of the room. Ian would see me in my bra. _"Umm..I can't get it."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm kinda in my bra." Ian's eyes got wide.

"Oh. Well this is awkward. I'll just close my eyes and get up with you."

"Okay."

I got up. I slowly walked to the light switch checking beside me that Ian wasn't looking. I guess I forgot to tell him to stop because he ran right into me. We were frozen. Well at least the lights are off.

"Ian you can open your eyes now." I told him as we walked back to bed.

We got into bed.

"Umm Ceige I sleep on my right side."

"I sleep on my left. We'll take turns." First Ian then me. Ian was sleeping on his right so my hand went over him. I was squished up next to him too, those beds are small. I could hear his heart beat. And feel the skin of his bare back. It was my turn. I turned my body counter-clock wise and Ian's hand went under me. That was weird but tingly. I had an itch on my side. I itched it and my pajama pants slightly went down. I itched it again and pretty soon it was at my ankles.

"Ian, I think I need to turn around." I did and my face was in his chest. I felt a hand come up and stroke my hair into place.

"You do know I have night vision." he whispered in my ear. I gasped. "I'm kidding, but I can actually see you right now, in your bra." I gasped and hid under the sheets. A hand on my bra. _Wrong hand, it was the one Ian was attached to and I basically just made him touch my bra._

_Good morning Candace, it is 6:00AM_ rang Whisper. I opened my eyes. I was on top of Ian, my head on his chest.

"Um.. C.J.? What are you doing on me?" asked Ian.

"I don't know I just woke up like this. I'll get off-"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." he said with his smooth voice.

I sighed and lay back on his chest, my head placed on his shoulder.

"Ian how are we getting changed?"

"I dunno. I mean I might get away without a shirt but not so much you."

"Yea I figured. I could wear that strapless shirt I have, but it's ripped."

"Try it on." I bent on the floor and picked it up. I could sense Ian watching me.

"Turn around Ian." He smirked and turned. I put it on with the help of Ian.(since his hand was still attached to mine.)

"Ta da!" I said.

"Umm... it looks kinda slutty."

"It's all I have shirtless boy." I laughed.

"All I have to do is get a shirt rip it so I can put it on, then sew it back up." And so he did just so. Even though the stitching was terrible it worked.

"Hey can you help me sew this?" I asked pointing to the rip in my shirt that showed my bra.

"Sure." He gently sewed it and stared at me ever so often.

"I'm done." he said in a whisper looking me in my eyes, our faces moving closer. That's when my PDA rung and totally ruined it. It was Suki. _Did u slp with Ian? ;)_

"We should get to class." I said. I got some jeans on and walked out the door, holding hands with Ian.

**Oh Sam, why did you have to end the chapter? Sorry guys. But when gets to this time of night(11:10PM) this is when I like to read other stories. :D I enjoy them so much. But I'll give you a little preview of one of the future chapters. Sound good? Okay then.**

_"Ian! Help!" I turned around to see C.J. being rolled off by a doctor guy, and go up the yellow elevator._

**Sorry that the preview is short. The next chapter is about Gabe and Suki and how they spent the last day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to R&R. **


	5. The Suki and Gabe Story

**So many reviews. It makes me happy. :) I know you guys have been waiting like forever! Heres the next chapter from Gabe and Suki P.O.V. **

**Suki P.O.V.**

I was walking with Gabe down the hall. Unlike Ian and C.J.'s handcuffs, ours had a chain in the middle, which made it easier to walk around.

"Lets go down to the observatory." I said. Gabe agreed. We climbed down the ladder, it was kind of hard, but we hand enough room to get down.

"I just texted C.J. they should be here any minute." So then we just sat on the couch and every so often we would look at each other, smile and look away. C.J. and Ian entered the room.

Okay you guys.." said Ian.

"Umm Ian. Could you try talking with your other hand?" C.J. asked

"Oh yeah sorry." He switched hands. "As I was saying, I don't think we could try to escape until we have these handcuffs off."

"I tried to break the handcuffs off, but it seems that they're made of some mystery metal. I won't know until I take some samples and do some research, but that could take days." I said.

"Well we've got to try." said Ian.

"We've better get to bed before the monitors come checking the rooms." requested Gabe. C.J. and Ian left which left me and Gabe.

"Wait a second Gabe," I said stopping him. "I want to look at this some more."

"Okay. It's just because the monitors should be coming soon."

"Oh don't worry about them, I sent them a text that looks like it came from headmaster that we were in his office and he didn't know when he'd be done with us."

"Sweet."

I dragged Gabe along with me as I scraped the metal to analyze under the microscope.

"It looks like...I can't identify what it is. I don't know."

"Well, why don't you look around in books and stuff. I mean you're really smart, you'll figure it out." Gabe said flipping through books.

"Thanks Gabe, but that's not really true. Half the time I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's not true Suki, and you know it's not." Gabe tucked his arm around me lightly patting me on the back.

I looked down at the page in the book.

"That's it! Gabe that's it!"

"It's what?"

"The crystal structure that I looked at in the microscope! It's calcium. Gabe you found it!" I wasn't expecting myself to do this but I leaned over and kissed him. His face was shocked. Mine was too.

"What was that for?"

"I...I don't know. But you found it!" I was beaming like a five-year-old at a candy store.

"Calcium? You mean like in vitamins and stuff?"

"Well yes and no. See the calcium here." I said pointing to the handcuffs."It's in pure metal form. Which is rarely found in nature. And since the boiling point is 1757K, it's not like we can get it off."

"Why don't we just get the key?" Gabe suggested.

"Yeah. I guess that would be another way." I laughed. We went back to Gabe's room.

"Hey um how do we get changed?" Gabe asked.

"Well I could decrease the magnetic power for about five minutes so we could change." And it worked. Five minutes pass and I'm sitting on Gabe's bed while he brushes his teeth. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled towards him. He was being pulled towards me. We then end up pressed together in the middle of the room.

"Stupid magnets." he says.

"Yeah. Magnets." I smile. We still had to sleep in the same bed but we kept busy with talking.

"So did you notice that Ian and C.J. are totally into each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. It must be hard for them sleeping in the same bed and all. Did you know Ray likes you?" I froze.

"So did you notice that Ian and C.J. are totally into each other?"

"Um. Suki are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." There was a moment of silence."So did you notice that Ian and C.J. are totally into each other?"

"Suki is something wrong?"

"Its nothing." I lay there silently. Until I let the dream world take me into its grasp.

**Chapter ended? Sorry but yes. I'm trying to keep this one short and sweet. :D R&R for next chappy. :) And thanks to minimaddi, for sending a shout out. It's posted on my profile! Oh and about the whole Calcium thing, I did actually look that up so most of that is true, the whole magnetic thing, I lied. God forgive me.(lying is a sin)**


	6. Operation GAK: Get A Kiss

**Love all the reviews! And I have an announcement: I've converted my friend to Tower Prepism. She is know a fan. :D **

**C.J.'s P.O.V.**

After going down to the observatory we all decided that we would make a plan to get the key from Biology. First, me and Ian would distract the hall monitors some how.(Ian wouldn't tell me) Then since we all are still handcuffed, Gabe and Suki would go sneak into the vent above Headmaster's office. If he wasn't there, they would climb down and get the key to Biology. Me and Ian would still keep the monitors busy until Suki sends me a text that they got into Biology. Then we would run into Biology when the monitors are chasing us.

"This plan is foolproof. So even a fool can't mess it up." I say, then we all stare at Gabe.

"Oh come on. Me? Really? Yea I gotta agree with you actually." said Gabe.

"Okay, so lets start the plan." Ian said.

"Ian can I hop on your back now? It's harder to hop on your back in the hall." Gabe and Suki gave each other weird looks.

"Well it's hard to climb a ladder when you basically have your hands together."

"Whatever." Suki said in a sing-song way. I rolled my eyes, smiling and jumped onto a chair then onto Ian's back. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"See ya guys." Gabe says as Ian carries me out the door.

"Are you ready to distract some monitors."

"Lets do it!" I yell. Ian starts laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing it's nothing."

We continued and then positioned ourselves at the end of the hall.

"Okay the monitors should be coming any minute." reassured Ian.

"How are we going to distract them?"

"There's only one thing monitors like to do is bust people especially people who are- here they come." I could see three monitors making their way down the hall.

"How are we go-" I started but was interupted by Ian pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he held his arms tightly on my waist. Wow. And I thought seeing him shirtless was heaven. This was the heaven of heaven.

**Ian P.O.V.**

Oh C.J. silly C.J. the only thing monitors like to bust is people making out in a hallway. Her lips tasted like strawberries freshly picked. She is just so perfect. I might've got into it too much because after I heard," Hey you two break it up." We were, well C.J. was against a wall.

"Is there a problem officer?" I goofed.

"Yes in fact there is. There is no making out with...C.J. is that you?"

"Yup it's me."

"Making out with Archer?"

"Apparently."

"Why?"

"Umm Ian?" I was blank but then thought of something.

"We're a couple now."

"You are?" the monitor asked.

"We are?" C.J. asked. "I mean we are!"

"Well you two lovers have to come with me to the Headmaster's office."

**C.J. P.O.V.**

_A couple? Me and Ian? And he said it! Omg! What a weird week._

"Well you two lovers have to come with me to the Headmaster's office."

"I don't think so." I said. Me and Ian ran off down the hall, the monitors chasing after us. My PDA beeped. _Got the Biology door open. come on hurry! ;)_

"Suki got the door open." I said.

"Lets go." We ran to Biology and into the door.

"Come on come on." Suki said rushing us in the door. We closed the door and ducked down.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know. Their room? I don't think we should walk in on that."

"Yeah I mean Ian was practically sucking her face off."

"Lets just forget it even happened."

"Yeah." The monitors strolled down the hallway.

"Okay, we're in. Now we just have to find the key."

"First Ian, what did you do for a distraction?" asked Gabe.

"We umm... square danced. Yeah square danced."

"Which explains why he sucked her face off." Suki laughed.

"Can we get on with this? Please?" Ian said.

"Sure Ian." Gabe and Suki laughed. I stood there, blushing madly.

"Okay lets check the drawers for keys." Ian said changing the subject. We searched and searched. No such key was found.

"Hello Biology." Ian said as he turned around. Stupid awesome preflex.

"If you're looking for the key you won't find it."

"Yeah we kinda got that."

"I don't know where it is either."

"What?" we all said.

"You mean we could be handcuffed forever?" I asked. I was kind of okay with it though.

"Not until I find the key. Which I can't so far."

"What happened?"

"Well I was on my way back to my classroom and I saw this figure in my classroom stealing the key.I got in but he was gone. Last time I saw him he was in that corner over there." he said pointing to a corner in the far back of the room.

"I guess we'll just leave now." Ian suggested.

"You best get then." Biology insisted. We cautiously walked out the door and back to our rooms. Right before we closed our door to my room, Ian said,"Okay I think we all know that whoever stole the key got it by using the tunnels."

**Why did the chapter end you might ask? If I continued the chapter would be too long. Who would like that? I know all of you would but that's just gonna have to wait. R&R! I might be able to write one more chapter before I fall asleep or eat dinner. :D **

**~Sammy**


	7. Time Flies When Your Having A Splash War

**Thanks for the reviews u guys. U guys rock! :D But today I think I'm going out somewhere and then there's new years, so there might be another one I can squeeze in when I come back or I might have to do another one tomorrow. Sorry guys. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to squeeze another in though.**

**Ian P.O.V.**

I can't believe that the thief who stole the key is in the tunnels. It's hard enough running down there by yourself with the knomes and all, but I just hope I can protect Ceige, I don't want anything to happen to her. Me and C.J. were already in bed. We were extremely tired so we just slept in our clothes. I could tell C.J. was awake and thinking just like me. There was something different though. Something was bothering her.

"Ceige, is something wrong."

"Oh no. Just thinking about stuff."

"What kinda stuff."

"The stuff like you smell kinda bad stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like we can take a shower Ceige."

"Wait a minute! I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." She said smiling devilishly.

So I just lay there the rest of the night. When I woke up I felt a C.J. head weighing down my left shoulder. This wouldn't bother me usually, but she was drooling. And it was gross.

"Umm...Ceige." I poked her. She stopped drooling. She rolled a little bit until her cheek was against mine and she was hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

_Good morning Candace it is 6:00AM_

Candace? That's her name. What does the J stand for then?

C.J. or should I say Candace opened her eyes and found herself on me.

"Oops. Sorry Ian." She got up, and dragged me with her.

"Okay what was your plan?"

"What plan?" She smiled.

"The plan about taking a shower."

"Oh that plan. I was thinking we cant still take a shower if we wear are bathing suits."

"Ummm...okay." So with that, and without looking, we got on our bathing suits and were prepared to take a shower.

The water was just how I like it steaming hot.

"Um. Ian I think the water's too hot." I forgot that we're different and that C.J. will always want something different from me. Including water temperature. I turned down the temperature.

"Ahh.. perfect." she said getting in, in a red bikini. She started washing her hair and I was using soap. Then she would wash off her hair and I would wash off my body. Then she would put conditioner and I would put shampoo. She's wash out conditioner and I'd wash out shampoo.

**C.J. P.O.V.**

Me and Ian were taking a shower. Together. Which seems okay when your five but really awkward right now. Ian was finishing washing shampoo out and I was grabbing the soap. It slipped out of my hand and was at Ian's feet. Then Ian stepped on it and I didn't know where it went. I took a step back and slipped, making the soap fly towards Ian. He caught me(for the third time), but then he slipped as well sending us crashing to the floor, me laying on top of Ian, our faces so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Why have you been falling so much this week?" he said, smiling. We got up, without falling, and I silently answered Ian's question. 'Because you're around to catch me.' Then I felt an unexpected splash on my face. I looked at Ian he acted like there was nothing going on. I got a hand full of water and splashed him right in his face. He looked surprised, but he started laughing. It was now a splash war!

Splash War Fantasy

_The enemy has been sighted. Target locked. SPLASH! Right on Ian's chest. I ducked as water flew over my head. Then to the side and the other side. I slammed another hand full of water on Ian. "Wait Ceige, hold your fire." _**End of the fantasy.**

Ian was getting something. I don't know what but he can't go to far. It was a bucket. He filled it up and splashed it on my head. I was shocked. It was cold.

"I...I...I...Ian." I said shivering."Th...th...th... that was ice cold water."

"No thats the temperature you wanted." My lips said O but I was freezing. I turned to turn the water off and when I turned around Ian put a warm towel on me.

"Thanks." I said shaking. Then he gave me a hug, and of course I was warm. After drying off and another episode of _Get Those Clothes On! _we rushed out the door, an hour late for class.

Time flies when you're having a Splash War.

**Okay! So that was Chapter 7! I might be able to squeeze in another chapter when I get back so don't lose all hope. And I would never(*knocks on wood*) abandon this story. It's fun to read and fun to write. :D R&R. **

**~Sammy **


	8. Hurry Up and Save Me

**Hey you guys! I know I won't post this till later but I have a 3-4 hour drive ahead if me it is 10:41PM on New Years Eve so I'm writing even though I can't post because I don't have internet.**

**Okay and here's the chapter.**

**Suki P.O.V.**

He was staring at me again, Ray that is. I was just minding my own business sitting in Math class when I hear, "Suki...Suki..." over and over again. I turn my head and mouth, 'What?' Ray is smiling and says, "Hi." I smile and when I turn around I see Gabe rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you should know... Ray is a jerk."

"How can you make judgements about people you don't even know?"

"Well I know him I mean Ian practically fights him every day."

"Still you don't know how kind and sweet and funny he actually is."

"Yeah like you huh? You get poison ivy and he carries you back is that it? Chivalry?"

"No he's..umm...well yeah I guess so. Is there a problem?"

"Yes I think there is Suki. And it's on the board." says pointing to the board.

_The slope of the coordinates (3,5) (2,6) is..._(**A/N this is a very simple Algebra or possibly Pre-**

**Algebra problem)**

"Um the answer is a slope of -1?"

"Yes, that is correct Suki."

**Ian P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Math listening to Suki say the correct answer to a Math problem. I was noticing C.J. Kept doodling hearts on a tiny piece of paper. There was something written in them but I couldn't see what. I had devised yet another plan. We would investigate the crime scene and see if we could find any traces of the thief, then we would go into the tunnels and find the key. I was slowly falling asleep for the rest of the day. Then we all got together to after all classes were finished and headed down to Biology.

"Are you guys ready to investigate?"

"Hey you guys we could totally be like Scooby-Doo." Gabe suggested. We all laughed.

"I mean like Ian you could be Fred, C.J. You could be Daphney. Suki, Velma and me Shaggy."

"There's only one problem, Gabe. We don't own a dog. Well not right now anyway."

"Senior Guapo is our new Scooby-Doo." Even though we loved Gabe's Scooby-Doo theory, we had some investigating to do. We continued down the hall to the Biology door and entered. Biur ology wasn't in his classroom but he left the door unlocked easy enough for some kids to sneak through. We got in and found the entrance to the escape tunnels.

"Okay Ceige hop on." I bent down and she hopped on my back she had really nice hands they were as soft as her lips.

"Aww you guys are still giving each other piggy back rides?" Gabe said to us like we were five.

Me and CJ rolled our eyes and climbed down the ladder, then waited for Suki and Gave to come down. Once we had landed we began searching for clues. _Gabe is right this is like Scooby-Doo! _

"Fred, Ian. This is where you say, 'We should split up and look for clues.'"

"Well..He does have a point." I said to the girls. So we split up.

**CJ POV**

I was looking around for anything when I saw something move in the dark.

"Ian." I said hiding behind him. Clutching his shoulders. (feeling his muscles)

"What is it Ceige?" I looked closer but it was gone.

"Nothing. I thought I just saw...nevermind." I came out from behind Ian looking for the shadowy figure.

"Hey look!" Ian said pointing to a shadowy corner. He dragged me with him and picked up the key. He unlocked the handcuffs. We were rubbing our wrists. Handcuffs hurt.

"Ian...I just want you to know-" I started.

"Look out!" he yelled. Grabbing my shoulders and placing me behind him. He started fighting with an unknown figure wearing a ski mask. Then someone came up from behind me and put their hand over my mouth. They carried me away, I was trying to scream but it was muffled.

"C.J.!" I heard Ian yell. I could hear him running after me but then he seemed so far away. I was strapped to a chair, the kind doctors use in a hospital and rolled right into the yellow elevator. I already miss the comfort of being by Ian. "Ian!" I yelled into the shadowy hallway. It was just echo after echo. Hurry up and save me.

**Ooh. That was unexpected. Sorry that the chapter may have not been better than the others but it's a little hard to type in a moving car. But the next one will be better and longer cross my heart. :) The time is 11:34PM. Just in case I don't get to say it, Happy New Year! 2011. Its so not even. Not catchy, no offense to the year.**

**Hey you guys just got to the hotel. I was writing it all the way here as you can see above. HAPPY NEW YEARS! Only 2 more weeks to the supposed second season of Tower Prep! It's 1:05AM. Just in case your wondering. Wish you a good night. :D**


	9. Rescuing CJWhat happens next?

**Hey guys. I'm surviving on only 30 minutes of sleep so I'll see if I can do a chapter.**

**Ian P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Right when I think that I'll finally get the courage to tell C.J. how I lo-.. well something. I looked down the hall there was no trace of anything or anybody anywhere. I saw the slight close of the yellow elevator.

"Ceige..." I immediately ran back to the observatory and grabbed that eyeball paper weight. Suki and Gabe tried to ask questions but there was no time, I had to save my girl..best friend who's a girl. Yeah that. I couldn't take how slow the retina scanner was.

"Hurry up!" It was finally finished and the doors clinked open. I waited. What was I to do? But that wasn't the question I was asking the most it was more like, "Who am I gonna beat up with my supremely awesome skills for stealing my girlfriend?" The doors shot open. I peered around the corner there seemed to be no movement. I stepped slightly in. I noticed a door that I hadn't before. A solid black door with no peep hole. I opened it. There lay CJ tied to the armrest of a couch. Her mouth gagged.

"Ian!" I heard her muffle."Its _hmm..._" I could sense someone behind me. I kicked with my foot but missed. I heard laughing, sort of evil I guess you would call it.

"Hi Ian." Cal's face appeared.

"Cal? Why?"

"Oh I think we both know. Its gotta do with you spending a lot of time with my girlfriend." CJ gave him a questioned look. Then shot me one that said, 'He's lying don't listen to him.'

"What?"

"Come on Ian don't play dumb with me. We both know you like her. Would you be here right now if you didn't?" I didn't even want to look at CJ this time. She would read my expression.

"Even if I did or didn't like or love her she's my friend and I'm not going to bail on her." Cal moved over to CJ.

"You see Ian, things would go a lot better for me if you weren't around. So by erasing CJ's memory of you, it would be like you didn't exist."

**Sorry that was really short. I need your opinion. Should Cal erase her memory of Ian or should CJ simply escape? Thanks. Now I think I'll get some sleep. R&R. :D Once I got what you guys clearly want it'll be a longer chapter. I just couldn't decide. :) **


	10. Trapped

**Sorry its still short you guys I have to get to bed in like thirty number of responses to whether or not CJ's memory should be erased or if she should simply just escape. Is she? Here's the answer:**

**CJ POV**

I was waiting to lose my memory of my beloved, when I hear a crashing sound. Knocking I guess it was. Cal stopped and went over to the door. He unlocked it and a knome bursted in. Cal screamed like a girl and ran screaming,"TAKE HER. TAKE HER!" until he got to the yellow elevator. I couldn't say anything but I was frightened. The knome was just staring at me. It took off its helmet. It was Ian. I was elated and relieved to see him. He came over and took off the buckles and gag.

"Ian!" I screamed and jumped to him for a hug. "Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't leave my girlfriend alone." He smiled.

"Oh well in that case." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that what your hero gets?" I laughed and kissed him on the lips. But before I could pull away, he pulled me close to him for a sweet kiss. We looked in each other's eyes.

"You know Ceige, such a damsel in distress, like yourself should be carried by her Prince Charming should she not?"

"Well, you don't have to Ian I mean with the whole handcuff thing I think..." He bent down and picked me up bridal style to the yellow elevator. It wouldn't open. I hopped down.

"Umm..Ian is there something wrong?"

"It seems that we're stuck here."

"Stuck? We can't be stuck! What if a doctor comes in? He would just love to erase our memory."

**Suki POV(Earlier that night)**

I heard CJ and Ian talking. Me and Gabe were looking for any clue of the key. Gabe was going on about the Scooby-Doo theory. I was walking some more and found a hollow step. I called Gabe over and lifted with my finger nails. It was pitch black and a just wide enough for a person to squeeze through.

"Hey lets go get Ian and CJ maybe this leads to a key or something." We are walking back when we hear

"CJ!" that sounded like Ian's voice. We start running towards it and we get to Ian. He shushes us with his hand and runs towards the yellow elevator. We thought it would be best if we stayed out of it. We walked back to the trap door.

"I'm going." I announced. Gabe put an arm in front of me.

"No. Suki this is too dangerous."

"Gabe. If I don't go now we'll never know what happens. I mean Ian and CJ have their thing going I mean Ian is obviously gonna save her. When he comes back he'll lead. This is our time to shine and find something."

"You've got a good point Suki, but I'm going with you."

"I'll be fine Gabe. What would be down here anyways?" I looked down into the deep dark unknown. I got scared, sucked it up and jumped. It was longer than expected. I finally hit the ground after 15 ft. I hurt everywhere.

"Suki? Suke you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I said getting up. The ceiling was high enough to walk under without bumping your head. I could hear Gabe screaming.

"Ow." He said he had landed on his side.

"You okay?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah. Wow you didn't tell me it was that deep."

"You didn't ask." I said laughing. We continued down the dark hall. The walls were stone and cold. I found myself shivering. Gabe's arm came around me and I felt something hard hit me from the wall.

"Ow." I said rubbing my arm. I felt the thing that had hit me on the wall. It was a doorknob that was sticking out too far.

"Gabe. I said fiddling the doorknob. I stepped in. I felt for a light switch.

"You're not gonna find a light switch."

"Found one."

"Oh my gosh."

"No way."

**What did they find you may ask? Well thats gonna have to wait till tomorrow. Sorry you guys. School's back so I'm gonna have to update only 1 time a day. Sorry! Have a good night.**

**~Sammy :D**


	11. The EscapeThe Locket

**Sorry about not updating guys. Been really busy with school and stuff. But none the less here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! :D I've been working on it all week! :D**

**Suki P.O.V.**

_"You're not gonna find a light switch."_

_"Found one."_

_"Oh my gosh."_

_"No way."_

It was a ballroom. Millions of doors were on each inch of the walls.

"Wow." I said spinning around in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah. This is a pretty awesome room. As long as you don't get lost." I laughed. I liked this room it was surprisingly neat and orderly. All the doors were black. Except one. A yellow one.

**CJ POV**

I had given up. I was sitting and leaning against a wall. Ian was a fighter. He didn't give up. He kept looking and looking for an escape. Any escape.

"Ian. Give it up. There isn't an escape." I store at the ceiling, daydreaming. About Ian of course. It has been two hours and he hasn't spoken to me or talked to me even once. It felt like I was invisible. I was there, but not important. He had given signs that he liked me. We even kissed. Whats not to get about that? Stop it CJ. You know he cares about you. Would he be trying to get us out of here if he didn't? Then he stopped pacing. He sat down next to me. I read his face. He was angry and frustrated.

"Its okay Ian. You tried your best." I said patting his shoulder.

"Don't you get it CJ? It's over that's it! There's no way out. We're trapped, but at least you're here with me."

"Ian don't talk like that. We'll find a way out-"

"No CJ. We won't. I've looked at every single thing. I can't break the yellow elevator. There's no hidden tunnel entrances. No windows."

"Ian..I'm scared." A tear rolled down my cheek. Making it wet and cold.

"It's okay Ceige." He wrapped his strong arms around me. I weeped into his sturdy shoulder. Suddenly there was knocking. Like something hitting something. We looked around for the source. We looked up and on the ceiling was a yellow air vent. It burst open and hurdled to the ground. Dust rose. Me and Ian were wide-eyed. We store up at the ceiling. We heard mumbles. A figure jumped down.

"CJ? Ian?"

"Suki!" we screamed and ran to hug her. There was a blur in the shape of a person who landed on their stomach.

"Gabe!"

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Gabe asked.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." I said. We heard the elevator from downstairs. Someone was coming.

"Quick you guys, into the vent." Ian said. Ian gave us each a boost. We got into the vent. We pulled Ian up and he pulled up the vent cover. We watched. The creepy doctor with the bug-eyed glasses came into the room. He was rolling a rolling bed. There was a patient I guess I could say. A new student.A girl. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She wwas knocked out. The headphones were put on her and her memory was erased. The headmaster walked in.

"Sir, we found this in her pocket." The doctor held out a golden locket. The Headmaster opened it.

"Store it somewhere. She can't find out anything about her skill. She could definitely use it to escape." Ian was interested. I'm pretty sure the escape, not the girl. I mean what do I have to worry about?

**What do you guys think? Don't worry Ian and CJ will still have to be handcuffed. You'll find out. R&R. Sorry I took so long. I've been crammed with homework. bleh. **


End file.
